


Johntography

by cr5nus4turn



Series: Photography [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, M/M, Photographer!Au, Sad Ending, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr5nus4turn/pseuds/cr5nus4turn
Summary: Ten is a journalist and a hobby photographerJohnny is a wreck and a professional and famous photographerboth start bumping into each other at different places and eventually Johnny starts talking to him and maybe reveals a bit too much about himselfthey end up having a meet-up at the same cheap café every weekend at the same timeuntil Johnny keeps attending too late, tired and weakand eventually doesn't come at all.





	Johntography

**Author's Note:**

> it's 1:30 am as i start writing this  
> i will make myself cry with this but i wanted to make it angsty  
> i never wrote angst so  
> if this is  
> shitty  
> i apologize  
> anyways  
> have fun reading this <3

_"Ten, do your work."_

 

Jaehyun's voice shattered his thoughts. His boss isn't always like this, but since Ten had been kind of neglecting his work a bit he had to be a bit more strict with him.

 

Ten rubbed his eyes, glanced over to his co-worker who had been taking pictures of the accident and then to the corpse - a last time before he turned around to talk to the police officer. He had to take notes for the article he had to write.

 

* * *

 

 

_"That's the last one for today."_

 

With a wide and proud smile he looked at the picture he just took on the small display of his camera.

 

Ten loved taking pictures. Sure, he prefers his work as a journalist where he has to write the articles, have interviews with lots of different people, but something about photography caught his interest.

 

Maybe it was the thought that a picture can contain so many different emotions and memories, or that it can tell a story without any words.

 

Maybe it was just a distraction for him, since his job has been kind of tiring lately.

 

Maybe all of the above.

 

_"Yuta, you wanna take me to the cafe you're working at and-"_

 

_"-give you drinks for free? Yes, you don't even have to ask me anymore. We do this every week."  
_

 

Ten grinned at the response of his japanese friend.

 

He put the camera away and both guys took the next bus to get to the cafe.

 

* * *

 

 

_"Ten, I don't wanna creep you out but have you noticed this man over there?"_

 

_"Yuta I know you're gay and I like talking about pretty guys with you but you don't have to point out every man yo-"  
_

 

_"No, no, that's not it. I mean he looks nice but- anyways. You really didn't notice him?"_

 

_"No, Yuta. Why should I?"_

 

_"Because he's been at the same places as we since, what, 3 weeks?"_

 

_"Coincidence."_

 

_"Yeah sure, a coincidence that a man we don't know keeps taking photos on the same day at the same time in the same place as you. For 3 fucking weeks straight."_

 

Ten sighed and took the picture. It didn't turn out that great.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_"Ten, you want another coffee?"  
_

 

No response.

 

Yuta snapped with his fingers in front of Ten's eyes.

 

_"Ten. Smoothie?"_

 

A simple nod, to which Yuta shook his head.

 

Ten kept staring out of the window, Yuta's eyes following ten's line of sight.

 

_"So now you finally noticed him, huh?"_

 

No response.

 

A sigh escaped the blonde haired male before the damp cloth he had been wiping the tables with landed in Ten's face.

 

_"Yuta you bitch what are you doing?!"_

 

Ten threw the cloth back to his friend, missing his face.

 

_"Just trying to get your attention sweetie~"_

 

Ten cringed. He absolutely hated it when Yuta gave him that nickname and pulled a 'cliche-gay'.

 

Ten's eyes were back on the Photographer that has been following him around for some days. Or has Ten unconsciously been following him?

 

_"Perspective."_

 

_"What?"_

 

No response.

 

_"Sighs in japanese."_

 

Ignored.

 

Yuta gave up, gave Ten another iced coffee and continued cleaning up the already closed cafe.

 

* * *

 

 

_"Excuse me, I kinda need some help over here."_

 

With a confused look on Ten's face he walked over to the owner of the voice. It wasn't really surprising but still a bit awkward - the man that had been following him/he had been following asked him that question.

 

_"Uhh, what's the matter?"_

 

_"I need a close up picture of an eye."  
_

 

_"Uhm... Sure, I guess?"_

 

Ten shrugged and got closer to the man's camera.

 

_"...but I'm wearing con-"_

 

_"I know, you wear them every day. The bright blue suits you. Looks good."_

 

Some seconds later the picture was taken and Ten got to look at it as well.

 

He had to admit that the picture was really nice.

 

_"So uhh... Thanks for the picture..-"_

 

_"Ten."_

 

_"Ten?"_

 

_"My name. Ten. Well - of course not my real name but i prefer telling people that name instead of my tongue-twister."_

 

_"Well then, Ten, Johnny it is"_

 

Fuck his smile is beautiful.

 

* * *

 

 

_"Well then my two love-birds, what do you want?"_

 

Ten hid his face in his palms.

 

_"I guess he wants what he usually wants and I'd like an iced coffee, please."_

 

_"That's twice the usual, be right back."_

 

Ten sighed and if you listened closely you might have been able to hear a 'thank you'.

 

Johnny smiled at that.

 

_"So, Johnny, tell me a bit about yourself."_

 

_"Why?"_

 

_"I don't know, why not?"_

 

_"Because my life is a big mess."_

 

_"Don't worry, mine's probably not that much better."_

 

Johnny breathed out. Ten thought it almost looked like a bitter smile on his lips. But Yuta bringing their order pulled his eyes from the taller man's face.

 

A small nod was enough as a 'thank you' for Yuta.

 

_"Well, if you really want to know something about me..."_

 

* * *

 

 

_"I never would've guessed that you're a professional photographer..."_

 

_"Does that mean my photos aren't good?"_

 

_"No, no, I just didn't think it was your job. Your photos are amazing, really. I do photography as a hobby and I'm jealous of your skills."_

 

Johnny shrugged and kept walking close to Ten, the latter's gaze drifting off to the stars shining above them.

 

He started shuddering.

 

Not even ten seconds later, Johnny took off his jacket and put it around the smaller boy's shoulders.

 

His expression changed.

 

_"You smoke."_

 

Johnny bit down on his lip.

 

_"I can't really stand the smell. But this is acceptable. The smell isn't that strong."_

 

A nod.

 

* * *

 

 

_"So, the last question... What was your inspiration to start with photography?"  
_

 

_"I wanted to see more beautiful sides of my life. It gets depressing if you keep looking into a dark, black hole because you can't get away... Some times I don't get to see the pretty places, so I take pictures of them. In that way I get to look at something else for some time. And maybe other people as well, people who are in a similar situation."_

 

Ten wrote the last words on his sheet of paper, got out of the chair and pressed a little kiss onto Johnny's cheek.

 

_"See you later?"_

 

_"See you later, baby."_

 

* * *

 

 

_"You're, uhh, a bit late..."_

 

_"I'm sorry, really. It won't happen again."_

 

A bitter smile.

 

_"What's it gonna be for you two? The usual?"_

 

_"Ye-"_

 

_"Could I get an iced coffee without the milk and sugar this time?"_

 

_"Of course. Ten, the usual for you?"_

 

A nod.

 

_"You seem tired. Didn't sleep well last night?"_

 

 

* * *

 

 

_"He's late again. Was he even on time once this month?"_

 

Ten shook his head.

 

_"If that was my boyfriend I'd be worried."_

 

_"Yuta I am worried. I just don't get to talk to him about it. he dodges every question-"_

 

_"Sorry that I'm late again, really. It's just-"_

 

_"It's fine, calm down first..."_

 

* * *

 

 

_"Ten, come on, stop crying..."_

 

00:00.

 

_"But... He isn't here..."_

 

_"I know, maybe he's been a bit too busy-"_

 

 _"Yuta he's **never**_ _busy."_

 

_"Never been busy before. Maybe something changed, who knows?"_

 

_"He would've told me..."_

 

_"Ten please, don't worry about it too much, calm down, okay? Everything will be fine. I'm sure. Let's go home. okay?"_

 

* * *

 

 

_"Johnny, I missed you so much..."_

 

A nod.

 

_"I know."_

 

_"Are you okay? Did something happen? Where have you been?"_

 

Johnny wiped Ten's tears.

 

_"I'm fine."_

 

 

A bitter smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Ten had a smile plastered on his face for several hours now.

 

_"I love this one. You look cute in that big hoodie."_

 

Another file moved into the folder 'print'.

 

_"How lucky that we found one of my co-workers to take that picture of us two kissing. He's a photographer as well."_

 

And another file.

 

* * *

 

 

_"Johnny, can you help me put that picture up there?"_

 

_"Will do."_

 

A happy sigh escaped Ten's mouth.

 

_"A wall full of memories."_

 

Two strong arms wrapped around Ten's slim and trained upper body. His eyes closed and he smiled as he felt a kiss being placed onto the top of his head.

 

_"I love you."_

 

* * *

 

 

Ten was nervous. He sat on his hands and he couldn't keep his legs still.

 

He and his co-workers arrived at the place of the accident - the police already asking possible witnesses.

 

Ten got out of the car and walked over to the policemen.

 

He almost collapsed at the sight of the dead bodies. Luckily, his co-worker was beside him.

 

* * *

 

 

He walked around with his co-worker to examine the accident together with the police.

 

Ten's world froze for a second.

 

There he was.

 

_"Car accident. The driver was drunk. We found an empty wine bottle in the car. Maybe a breakup?"_

 

_"Why that?"_

 

_"We found some couple-photos on the passenger seat. Didn't really look at them yet."_

 

Ten just stood there. His co-worker started taking pictures - until he held his camera down.

 

The police officer turned back to Ten.

 

_"The man's name was Johnny Seo. He-"_

 

_"He is - I mean... was a famous photographer. I know him. Born February 9, 1995. Pretty young."_

 

No response.

 

_"Ten, do your work."_

 

Jaehyun's voice shattered his thoughts. His boss isn't always like this, but since Ten had been kind of neglecting his work a bit he had to be a bit more strict with him.

 

_"Yes, I - I'm sorry. I... thought I knew that person..."_

 

Ten rubbed his eyes, glanced over to his co-worker who had been taking pictures of the accident and then to the corpse - a last time before he turned around to talk to the police officer. He had to take notes for the article he had to write.

 

A bitter smile was on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> i am literally so sorry this turned out to be a bit weird and awkwrd maybe? idk.


End file.
